


Of Course I Will

by magnusisfabulous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8960698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusisfabulous/pseuds/magnusisfabulous
Summary: “Wow. This looks great,” Magnus commented the sight, and his heart was beating faster because of this romantic gesture. “But today is not our anniversary... did you do this for Christmas?” The warlock looked at his boyfriend and Alec nodded before shaking his head. His cheeks were still red. “No, I... There's a special occasion I prepared this for.” Magnus tilted his head a little. “What could that be?” He asked. Magnus could see Alec's Adam's apple move when he swallowed and he really wanted to know what all of this was about. It had been a long, long time since he'd seen his boyfriend this nervous.





	

„Alec, are you home?“  
Magnus closed the door to his and Alexander's apartment, shrugging his coat off. Everything seemed to be quiet in the loft, but Alec's shoes stood next to the door so he had to be at home.  
It was Christmas, the 25th of December, and Magnus had been away for the whole day. Some stupid warlock had summoned a much too powerful demon for his liking and Magnus had to go help him get rid of it. 

Now, he was finally at home. The day had been very exhausting, he spent almost all of his magic on this damn demon and everything that Magnus wanted right now was to be held close to his boyfriend. Being with Alec after such days was what made Magnus unbelievably happy, even after more than three years of them being a couple. 

Alexander always knew how to calm Magnus down, how to soothe his nerves. All he needed to do was to wrap his strong arms around Magnus and the warlock felt at home. Alexander, _their love_ , was his home and never before had he been this happy to be with someone. 

Magnus had loved lots and often, but he never loved someone as dearly as the Shadowhunter Alexander Lightwood. Even though they sometimes had their fights – what couple did not fight? - their relationship was made of harmony and understanding. Both of them were often very occupied with their work and that was okay. At the end of the day, their relationship was what mattered the most. And even when they fought, it did not take long for them to make up again. Alec and Magnus just couldn't stay mad at each other for too long. 

So now, Magnus just wanted to be with Alec for the rest of the day. It was already dark outside and some tiny snowflakes were falling, covering the rooftops of Brooklyn in white slowly but surely.

When the High Warlock of Brooklyn walked into their living room, he could see Alec standing on the balcony. “There you are,” he greeted his boyfriend smiling. Alec turned around and Magnus was surprised – he was wearing a black suit. His cheeks were red; so were parts of his neck and his ears. He was absolutely stunning, but he was also nervous, Magnus could tell. After more than three years of relationship, he was able to assess his boyfriend very well. 

“Hey, Magnus”, the Shadowhunter said, shifting from one foot to the other. Magnus could see a light flicker behind his boyfriend's back. “Welcome back home.” These words made Magnus beam and he walked over to the door leading to the balcony. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, pulling him into a hug. Sighing happily, Magnus clung to his lover's body, leaning his forehead against Alexander's shoulder. 

“I've missed you,” he murmured. “Missed you, too,” Alec answered. He was trembling a little and Magnus looked up in his beautiful eyes. “Why are you so nervous, my dear? Are you okay?” He asked, placing a little peck on Alexander's lips softly. “I am,” Alec nodded before loosening their embrace. The Shadowhunter took a step to the side to reveal a small table standing behind him. On the table, there were some lit candles to be found, dishes, cutlery and napkins. There even was a bouquet of roses standing in the corner of the table. 

“Wow. This looks great,” Magnus commented the sight, and his heart was beating faster because of this romantic gesture. “But today is not our anniversary... did you do this for Christmas?” The warlock looked at his boyfriend and Alec nodded before shaking his head. His cheeks were still red. 

“No, I... There's a special occasion I prepared this for.” Magnus tilted his head a little. “What could that be?” He asked. Magnus could see Alec's Adam's apple move when he swallowed and he really wanted to know what all of this was about. It had been a long, long time since he'd seen his boyfriend this nervous. 

Suddenly, Alexander sunk down on one knee, grabbing Magnus's right hand with his hands. “I've prepared a whole speech for this moment, but I forgot every single word right now because I'm so nervous,” Alexander said, while Magnus's heart's speed kicked up a few notches. “So I am going to ask you right away. Will you marry me, Magnus?” 

Alec looked up to Magnus with huge eyes full of emotion and suddenly he reached into the pocket of his jacket before Magnus could say even one word. He showed a little, black box to Magnus and opened it with trembling hands. There was a ring in it and Magnus couldn't hold back the tears anymore. 

“Of course, I want to marry you!”

Relieved, Alec beamed at Magnus who grabbed his hands to pull Alec back to his feet. He hugged the young Shadowhunter tight, still crying. “Merry Christmas,” Alec murmured, burying his face in Magnus's hair, wrapping his arms around him. Magnus was too overwhelmed by the moment to answer, but he laughed, happily. 

This was the best Christmas present he ever had gotten in over four hundred years.


End file.
